Containers for accumulating refuse or other materials commonly include a bail, or handle member pivotally connected to the sides of the container at diametrically opposed points enabling lifting and transporting of the container by gripping the bail. The bail is used to hold the container in an upright position with the container opening at the top to prevent discharge of the contents of the container. The bail is manually held to one side and away from the opening by the user when the container is tipped from its upright position to discharge the container contents.
These types of containers can also include a handle on the container itself to assist the user in pivoting the container to eject the contents thereof. Such a container is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 123,569 to Lothrop. Lothrop discloses a container having bail c pivotally connected to container A at diametrically opposed points A. Handle B is fastened to the sides of container A. Handle B also serves as a rest to prevent bail c from contacting the side of the container in order to insulate the bail from the hot surface of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,064 to Varian depicts container 10 with bail 18 and handle 19. The patent describes the use of this type of container at column 2, lines 95-102:
"When it is desired to empty the receptacle, the same is carried by the bail 18 until the regular garbage receptacle is reached, whereupon the handle 19 is grasped, so as to swing the receptacle to a horizontal position, by reason of its pivotal connection with the bail 18, the front wall 11, resting upon the mouth of the larger receptacle."
However none of the prior art containers comprising a bail and handle member for use in the manner described provide a simple means for retaining the bail adjacent the container when the container is rotated to dump the contents. Often the force of gravity on the bail will cause the bail to rotate into a position in front of the opening thereby partially blocking the refuse exiting through the opening from the container. This interferes with efficient dumping of the contents of the container and as well can result in dirt and other foreign materials adhering to the bail which can then be transferred to the hands of the user when the bail is used to carry the container.
As a result there is a need for a container having a bail pivotally connected to the container and a handle at the side of the container with an attachment member adjacent the handle which permits releasable attachment of the bail to the attachment member when the bail is adjacent the side of the container. This feature would prevent the bail from rotating to a position in front of the opening thereby preventing the bail from interfering with the dumping of refuse in the container and preventing the bail from being dirtied by the contents of that container.